Sci-fi Hunters vs. Virtual Psychos
Sci-fi Hunters vs. Virtual Psychos or Alien Drone, Predator Hunter, and T-800 Terminator vs. Rena Ryugu, Chris Walker, and Springtrap is Pygmy Hippo 2's first What-If One Minute Melee in this Fandom. Description Alien, Predator, and Terminator vs. When They Cry, Outlast, and Five Nights at Freddy's! In this battle between aliens, humans, and robots, will the cinema or PC's greatest pursuers prevail? One Minute Melee On the outskirts of a decimated city, an Alien Drone crawls on top of a rock to scan the surrounding area and notices Rena Ryugu staring at it from the nearby road. "Is this one of the Aliens Miss Takano was talking about?" Rena barely finished her sentence before the Xenomorph leaped down and screeched at her before stabbing forwards with it's bladed tail that she barely blocks with her nata. "Finally! Mion, you liar! I'll finally have evidence of the Sonozaki's plot!...After I kill this thing first." The Drone amazingly let the cleaver girl finish her monologue before running at her at full speed before she did the same with her nata raised. Within the ruins of the city, a shimmer walked around and let out an infamous sound before Chris Walker walked in between the demolished buildings. "I can smell you, little pig." The Predator Hunter decloaked and roared as he extended his wrist blades before Chris raised his arms with his chains in a defensive position. "That mask'll look real nice in my trophy collection." The Yautja leaped at the big soldier and he caught it by the throat in mid air before the creature smacked his head to make him let go. Finally in the subway of the city, what appeared to be Arnold Schwarzenegger was walking along the track with a shotgun before stopping as he noticed the Purple Guy shaking back to life from a sitting position. "William Afton, prepare to be terminated." "It's been so long since I last came back and someone's already trying to kill me?" The T-800 Terminator pumped his shotgun and fired at Springtrap who dodged and summoned Phantom BB to disorient the other robot before he threw his firearm to the side. "But I want to kill you as well so this works for me!" "Your animatronic body is inferior to Skynet's technology." The T-800 pulled out a switchblade and William pulled out a kitchen knife which resulted in the two's swings colliding and the two robots became locked in a blade clash. Fight! Alien Drone vs. Rena Ryugu 60... Ryugu hacked downwards but the Alien got on all fours to dodge the blow and shot it's inner mouth through her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. The Xenomorph was shocked as the cleaver girl then hacked through it's inner mouth and leaped away in pain as it clutched it's bleeding mouth. Rena laughed insanely as she threw her nata at the Drone which then crouched again, dodging the blade...and leaving her unarmed. 50... There was an awkward pause before the Alien screeched in fury and ran on all fours as Ryugu looked around in a panic and found a metal pipe. She whacked the Xenomorph's head repeatedly as it tried to bite her but the cleaver girl wasn't prepared for the tail wrapping around the pipe and squeezing until it broke in half. The Drone unleashed a rapid combo of swipes on her torso with it's claws before stabbing Rena in the gut and throwing her backwards. 40... The Alien was about to finish the fight when it sensed something land on the ground nearby and it barely jumped onto a nearby rock as flames covered where it had been standing. Ryugu's improvised firebomb had bought her some time and she ran for her nata before leaping for it and swinging around the strike the Xenomorph in the chest as it lunged. The cleaver girl returned the favor for the previous combo and drew blood with several heavy swings into the Drone's body but as she raised her nata for a head blow... 30... That was when she realized it's blood was acid and her nata was basically melted metal scrap as the Alien wrapped it's tail around Rena's waist and slammed her onto the various debris around the area. The cleaver girl was abruptly let go as the Xenomorph hopped on her back and bit her other shoulder, it's acidity blood got into the wound as well and made her scream. However Ryugu kicked it away and then punched the Drone in the chest hard enough to make a burst of blood spurt out as the creature hissed in pain. 20... The Alien stuck it's claws in Rena's stomach wound before it was pushed back by another nata's blunt end smashing it in the chest. The Xenomorph screeched one final time before a woodcutting axe slammed down onto it's head and the cleaver girl spilled it's blood all over the barren ground. Ryugu weakly smiled after killing the Drone and left the axe to burn away as she turned to walk away with her nata before collapsing. Predator Hunter vs. Chris Walker 60... The Predator stabbed at Walker's chest but it's wrist blades bounced off his chains and he punched ithe creature's mask in response, making sparks fly. The Yautja dug it's nails into the big soldier's neck who did the same but then lifted up his foe and threw it down the street before growling in triumph. Chris rushed the fallen Hunter but regretted it a second later as both of the wrist blades punctured his torso, barely missing his heart, before they were dragged downwards and pulled out. 50... The Predator laughed from it's mask as Walker clutched his wounds before the creature pulled out a combistick and he picked up an iron pole from the ground in response. The two clashed spears and took stabs which narrowly missed their opponent before the Yautja stabbed him in the leg with it's wrist blades but the big soldier shoved his iron pole through it's stomach in response. Chris then lifted the Hunter once more and slammed it on the ground before stabbing the pole's tip into the ground to immobilize his foe. 40... Walker started to approach the Predator to finish it off before he stepped on some weird device on the ground with red lights and soon found out it was a futuristic snare trap as he was lifted up by his legs. The Yautja went to slash with it's wrist blades but roared in pain as it was struck by several bullets and backed off. The big soldier had found an M4 carbine and shot the Hunter until three more red lights focused on the firearm and a plasma caster blast destroyed it. 30... Chris was luckily mostly unharmed and now free but he was scorched by the plasma and barely dodged the Predator attempting to slash his neck with it's wrist blades. The big soldier gripped the Yautja's weapon arm and then ripped it's mask off, revealing it's true face as it roared at him. Walker kicked the Hunter’s knee but this made the creature able to recenter it's wrist blades and stab them into his shoulder before shooting them out to drive them in even deeper. 20... Chris snarled in pain but ripped the wrist gauntlet off the Predator before judo throwing the creature behind him and stomping on it's chest. The big soldier pulled out a snare trap that he hadn't set up and wrapped it around the Yautja's neck before squeezing tighter. The Hunter struggled to fight back but it's neck was eventually snapped and Walker went to tear off it's head before noticing another wrist gauntlet with flashing red lights that exploded. T-800 Terminator vs. Springtrap 60... Afton punched the Terminator in the gut which didn't even faze the machine and he pulled out a pistol to shoot the animatronic in the face who staggered backwards. The assassin stabbed the switchblade into the Purple Guy's chest but only shredded his decaying flesh and the steel endoskeleton broke his blade. Springtrap returned the favor with his kitchen knife and punctured the metal underneath the synthetic skin before crushing the T-800's pistol in his hand. 50... The Terminator responded to this by grabbing William and lifting him up over his head before slamming him headfirst into the ground and went to retrieve his shotgun. Phantom Chica appeared next to disorient the time traveling machine but he whacked his shotgun across the animatronic killer's face with a blind blow, knocking his mask off somewhat. Afton screeched in fury and tore the T-800's artificial skin off his head, revealing a metal skull with red eyes staring into his own, before a hole was blown in his chest. 40... The Terminator pumped his shotgun again and fired at Springtrap's arm, blowing part of it off, before losing an eye to a sharp arm bone. Skynet's assassin fired blindly before the Purple Guy slammed him into the tunnel's wall and then started stomping his head repeatedly. William's foot was caught in the T-800's grasp on the fifth attempt however and he wound up getting smashed headfirst into the wall. 30... All of this trauma to his head was starting to affect Afton's circuits and he wobbled a little bit before jabbing a syringe filled with burning fluids into the Terminator's arm. The synthetic skin bubbled off and the metal endoskeleton underneath burned away, causing the arm to fall off before the time traveling assassin heard the ground erupt behind him and one of the animatronic killer's creations lunged at him. Luckily the T-800's good arm held a plasma rifle and Twisted Wolf's body closed down on that, a fatal error that wound up completely destroying it in a burst of plasma. 20... Unfortunately the Terminator had also lost a weapon and had to block William's arm bone with his hand but the metal broke the bone and he delivered a haymaker to his foe's face. The Purple Guy's upper mask was completely gone, revealing his mummified head, and he turned to see Skynet's machine with a grenade launcher. "Hasta la vista, bunny." Afton screeched in defiance as the launcher shot a projectile that sent what remained of his mechanical body flying all over the tunnel. 10... The T-800 walked away from Springtrap's scorched remains and reloaded his shotgun before something crashed through the tunnel ceiling. "Chris Walker, prepare to be terminated." Chris staggered to his feet as Skynet's assassin pointed the firearm at him before a blur came in and cut his arm off at the elbow with a familiar blade. "Rena Ryugu, prepare to be terminated." But it was clear that the Terminator was done for as Walker rushed at it and kicked it's leg at the knee, bending it backwards and breaking it. 5... Rena's nata hacked through the machine's shoulders next, completely removing it's arms. 4... Chris gripped the T-800's head with both hands before squeezing and crushing it into scrap. 3... The big soldier and cleaver girl were about to relax before they noticed something glowing in the fallen Terminator's torso. 2... Walker quickly grabbed the nuclear battery and threw it away before Ryugu batted it out of the hole in the tunnel's ceiling with her nata... 1... Barely avoiding the mushroom cloud that filled the sky outside. K.O! Rena and Chris, the two surviving Virtual Psychos, merely looked at each other and nodded before going their seperate ways, leaving William's body to rot with the Sci-fi Hunters.Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees